A Very Suiter Christmas
by Rurple101
Summary: You know when in Season 1 episode 5 and Gene wants to get the gay man, well he had a grass for him who borrowed Gene’s grey suit and Gene was pissed when he was found dead in that suit. What happened one Christmas when Alex has a great idea for a present


_**You know when in Season 1 episode 5 and Gene wants to get the gay man, well he had a grass for him who borrowed Gene's grey suit and Gene was pissed when he was found dead in that suit. What happened one Christmas when Alex has a great idea for a present for her dear DCI? **_

**Just a short story I had an idea for. ****All**** Ashes To Ashes content and characters and ectera are owned by kudos studios and the BBC. **

**A Very Suit-er Christmas**

"I'm going out for a moment Shaz. Tell the guv I've gone." Alex said quickly. She took off without a backwards glance but caught Shaz's reply of "Yes, m'aame"

It was nearing Christmas in the CID office and there was a cheery mood going around. Shaz being herself had decorated the whole room with red and green banners but she'd been forced by Gene to remove the 'Merry Christmas' banners. No texted banners were banned in the office for a strange reason. Everyone had been pointing and asking Alex for presents, on what she would like to receive. She had shook her head and muttered that a card would be enough but _no dice_.

It was Christmas Eve and she'd got everyone's Christmas presents..._except_ Gene's. She knew exactly what to get him and also had known what to do. She exited the station and skipped down the steps. She smiled at the familiar sight of Gene's gleaming red Audi Quattro, running her hand affectionately along the red bonnet.

She crossed the busy road and headed down the sidewalk to the shops.

She remembered just the other day when Gene had been pissed off when one of the people he had for him who he bribed for gossip from the _scum_, had been killed...in his suit which he allowed him to borrow.

Moved by his kind gesture when she'd heard about it and felt pity for him when they'd found him dead, she had kept the idea in her head for a while.

She entered the shop and smiled at the salesman. "Ah, Alex. The suit you ordered is ready for collection, I guess you are picking it up?"

"Yes please John. It's...ah a Christmas present." Alex said, smiling at the idea of her plan. John smiled as he came out with the suit. It was a grey one, just like the one he'd lost. She had gone to the coroner and peaked at the design. She shook her head in disbelief, she was turning into a sort of rebel!

John smiled "and who is the lucky gentlemen?" he said, reminding her lot of Luigi. "My boss, he's the DCI here." She said, feeling the need not to go further.

"Mr Hunt?" he asked disbelieved and beamed. "I feel so happy that you are here for him!"

"Please don't say I came in here if he visits you before tomorrow" she whispered. He nodded in agreement. "My lips are sealed."

He finished packing the suit and handed it to her. She handed over the money and carried the suit out of the shop with a big smile plastered on her face.

She grabbed her radio and whispered "Shazza, come in."

Shaz's voice came. "Got his radio in my desk. He's gone for a piss. Action stations!" she hissed and Alex made her move. It was very risky going into the station when he might catch her. She just managed to sneak into CID and hide it in the cabinet behind her desk.

Shaz grinned at her when Alex sat in her desk, her face full of mystery and Gene himself walked in CID.

"Where the ruddy hell was you?" he shot at Alex.

"Personal errand" she whispered and bent over her files, trying to hide her grin. Gene rolled his eyes. He walked towards his office and slammed the door behind him.

Shaz mouthed "Done it?" Alex nodded and put a finger to her lips.

"Right then, I think we are getting closer to the answer. I also agree with our dear DCI that Eddie Kilns could be our rapist. But seeing as we might have a bad luck convicting him, we do have Jennifer would be able to testify as she isn't in such a sticky situation."

Gene opened his door and raised his eyes "You sure?" he asked, his eyes on Alex's. She nodded, not breaking the eye contact.

"Positive. His odds are to Julian Jests are comical. Julian has no eyewitnesses and seems to be high on drugs. Who here would agree that buggered up druggies couldn't hallucinate? That's what drugs make you do!"

Gene was impressed at Alex. She was making the sense for the rest of the team to bite. Must get her a good present he thought. He was paranoid that his gift wasn't satisfactory but she'd be the judge of that.

"Let's..." he started but she interrupted.

"...fire up the Quattro and catch the _bastard_!" she said, intimidating Gene's voice perfectly. Shaz and Chris laughed. Gene himself couldn't help but smile.

Alex grabbed her leather jacket and motioned to Gene. "Pretty please, can I drive?" her eyes begging.

"Once in a bleeding lifetime Bolls." He said, tossing the keys to her. She smiled triumphantly and ran out of CID.

"I HAVE TO COME AS WELL DRAKE!" he yelled after her. Chris and Shaz giggled in their seats as they watched the two senior officers.

"This is going to be some interesting Christmas after all" Shaz muttered. Chris nodded in reply.

"Drake!" Gene yelled as he ran out of the station and his beloved Quattro was gone. He heard a squeal of tyres and turned around to see her driving down the road. She stopped with the handbrake at him and flicked the door open.

"Get in or catch a cold!" she muttered as he got in. He'd barely slammed the door shut until she'd set over, burning rubber. She did a spin turn at the end, later than he would have done. The car paralleled turned and mixed a parked car by miles.

"I _like_ this car" she mused as she turned again, flooring it down the main street towards the suspect's flat.

"It's not yours" he said, nervously fingering the seat belt. He actually wanted to put it on. But she'd mock him again.

"No more heroes anymore..." she sang making easy work of a handbrake turn into the dingy lane. Her sweet voice filled the space and made Gene jump. Why did she have this feeling on him?! It was crazy.

She neatly pulled up in the car park a few meters away from the house and sighed when she stopped. Gene looked at her and she sighed again. She stroked the steering wheel affectionately and winked at him.

"I may have to steal it" she mused again and before he could answer she was out the door and against the wall of the house. She pulled out her gun and backed against the wall towards the doorway. Then she stopped and turned.

The white clown was staring at her from across the car park and was leaning against the Quattro. He seemed to have warning flashed in his eyes. Gene was standing in front of the doorway. He looked at her. "Bolls..."

"Shit!" she yelled and grabbed Gene by the arm. "Get back!!" she screamed and pushed Gene to the floor and crashed down next to him. There was an almighty BOOM as the building exploded behind them. They kept their heads down as the dust echoed behind them. Gene checked Alex, she was staring up at the clown (who he could not see) still standing behind the car with a knowing look.

"H-how did you know Alex?" Gene asked. She stumbled to her feet numbly and walked slowly towards the clown.

"Thanks..._Daddy_" she whispered. He nodded his head and faded from sight. She seemed to reach her arm out and sighed. "Daddy..." she whispered. No response except Gene getting to his feet.

"Drake...what happened?" he demanded. She turned to him with fear in her eyes. "Of course..." she muttered, putting her hands in her hair and looked at the remains of the building.

"He blew himself up as he had a connection with Julian, he was deluded and they both thought the devil was taunting them. They might both be in there...."

Gene looked gobsmacked at his DI as she strode towards the ruined building.

"Mr Kilns?" Alex called to the scene aloud. No answer. "Mr Jests?" she yelled louder. Then she groaned. She picked up her abandoned gun and locked it. "Let's go" she whispered to Gene and together they proceeded with caution.

_God_ _she's hot when she holds that thing_, Gene thought to himself. He mustn't get distracted like this. It wasn't right. Ray was right, DI's should _not_ look shag-worthy.

"OI!" She bellowed suddenly. "If you bastards don't come out I will paint your bollocks the colour of hazelnuts and inform a bag of squirrels that winter's coming!!" she seethed. _Is anything else possible from this woman_? Gene thought. One of his insults was in good use. He grinned, despite himself.

"Looks like no one's alive 'ere Bolls." He called.

She climbed through the broken down doorway and scrambled through the wreckage. She saw two limp bodies. She checked the pulses. There were none. She climbed out again and groaned.

"Both dead" she informed Gene. He sighed as she walked back over.

"Would have loved to see you shoot that thing." He muttered.

She whirled and shot a brick at the top of the broken down doorway, hitting her target straight on. She looked back at Gene and blew the smoke from her gun away seductively.

"Better?" she asked. She got into the car and Gene followed numbly. The drive back was a quick but quiet one.

Alex got out and threw the keys back at him. She ran into the station to inform Viv.

"Dead, the bastards blew the place up with themselves inside just after we arrived. We just survived" she muttered to him.

He raised his eyebrows and he took in her and Gene's dusty clothes. "That explains a lot." He muttered. Gene rolled his eyes and checked the time.

"Nearly time for lunch!" he announced as he strolled back into CID.

"Have fun guv?" Chris asked, looking up from his magazine. He gruffed some inaudible and proceeded to his office.

Alex came in and Shaz walked over to her. "Whatcha gunna do m'aame?" she whispered her back to Gene's office. Alex sighed, thinking.

She finished explaining as Gene came back in and continued at normal volume. "So can you type that up for me Shaz? Then we go to Luigi's."

Gene sighed. "Right guys. Drake may have told you...or not but they blew themselves up as we got there. We have no new leads so it looks like this case will hang by a thread for a while. Now; I need a drink. Coming Bolls?" he asked as he walked.

She smiled and nodded as he walked out of CID unaware of tonight's plans.

"If you haven't bloody finished ranting, I would enjoy another drink on the slate on me Luigi" said Gene as he finished his glass. Luigi nodded happily and obliged.

Alex came in looking very tired and sat down at Gene's table. "So, that seems an interesting end to the case at Christmas."

She said. Gene nodded and poured her a glass of Champagne.

"Cheers" she said, clinking her glass with his. She downed her glass in one and cursed. "Shit! I left your car keys on the desk in your office!"

"Don't matter. I'll go get 'em quickly. Stay here Bolls." He said, getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

He walked quickly towards the station and was glad to see Viv was still there. "Just forgot summit" Gene explained as Viv raised his eyebrows.

Gene walked to CID and saw that it was all dark as it usually was.

He opened the doors and strode in, to his office. He strolled in, saw the keys on the desk, picked them up and went to walk out when he saw something.

He dropped the keys and opened his mouth in shock.

On a hanger, over the edge of the open windows through the blinds was a new grey suit. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't turn.

He walked towards the suit and felt the fabric, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Merry Christmas Gene" Alex whispered from behind him.

She smiled gently when he turned to her, he was completely flattered and touched that she was going this far being kind to him. She leaned down and picked up the car keys he'd dropped and placed them in his new jacket's pocket.

Gene saw the clock display from the digital clock on his desk. It was midnight. They were very close together and he could smell her sweet lavender scent in the air.

He wasn't the only one feeling lightheaded. Alex could smell her DCI a mile away with one whiff of the whiskey and smoke filled scent he gave off. It made him feel manlier than if he hadn't.

"Merry Christmas Bolly" he whispered as he stepped closer and closed the space between them and enclosed her soft lips with his own.

He felt do greedy but controlled his true hunger for her. He had to remember that she was his DI and they worked together. So it was a simple but gentle kiss.

Alex responded slowly to his unexpected gesture and smiled to herself. She was having the same thoughts as he was only she knew how to react better.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his went around her waist. He was shocking himself more and more; he would of groped her arse by now but he was keeping it sweet.

They stood there for _god knows how long_ until they needed air. Gene pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were alive and seemed alive with the hazelnut colour she owned.

"That was your present you know" he whispered.

"In that case" she answered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I wish it was Christmas every day."

**Hope you like! Just a small idea I had at the back of my head for a few days now! **

**Please Review kindly!**

**Rurple101 xx**


End file.
